


Bad Boys

by amagiri



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is a hitman in Japan sent to kill a Korean idol, but their first meeting doesn't turn out to be their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentedsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/gifts).



It happens like this: one day, a staff members pisses off some ego-inflated exec with ties to the yakuza, so of course it's the precious Hallyu singer the staff member works for who needs to get offed in revenge. Yunho doesn't really like the idea of taking out famous targets because they're constantly in the public eye and usually have a lot of security detail with them most of the day, but the job pays too well for him to refuse.

He gets to the hotel the idol is staying at and chats up the front desk attendant, saying that they're holding a bag for him. While she goes in back to check, he snatches up the spare key card he needs and walks away as though he was never there. He gets to the room well in advance of the singer's arrival and hides himself under the bed.

Yunho pulls out a syringe from his pocket and sets it down next to him. He's decided to make it look like an overdose. Drugs are highly frowned upon here (but then again, so are guns), and the resulting negative press would no doubt please his client.

He waits a half hour before he sees the bottom edge of the door move. Two pairs of feet wander in, speaking to each other in Korean. Yunho has been in Japan all his life, so his only knowledge of his ethnic language comes from speaking with his family as a child. He struggles to understand the two men, but it seems like it's nothing important. Just going over the work schedule tomorrow.

One of them leaves, and the remaining, presumably his target, sighs and sits down at the edge of the bed. Yunho feels the mattress dip down, but it's not nearly enough to crush him. The weight above him shifts around, reaching for something on the other side before settling down in the center. Yunho hears some papers shuffling, and then the scratch of pencil jotting things down. He doesn't know why he hasn't made his move yet. If he really wants it easy, he could wait until his target was asleep, but Yunho is certain that he could overpower some pretty boy regardless.

It occurs to Yunho that he's never heard this idol sing until this moment, a soft hum coming from up above. The voice repeats the notes, then once more with a short line of lyrics added. It doesn't flow quite right, so there's a sigh and a slash across the paper. The man sings the whole verse to himself, stopping at the awkward part he's having trouble with.

Pretty, Yunho thinks.

At that moment, the hotel door swings open, another figure standing there. Yunho feels the idol roll off the bed and get to his feet quickly. "Who are you?" the idol asks in Korean, voice frantic. When he gets no response, he seems to remember where he is and says it again in Japanese. The person doesn't seem to be in the mood for talking, however, and continues his approach.

What the hell, Yunho curses silently. No one told him this mission was going to be on a first-come, first serve basis. Sometimes clients will do it to make extra sure that the job gets done, but then it puts the assassins in the line of fire as well. He's going to demand more money for this later.

Yunho reaches into his blazer and pulls out a concealed handgun. He hears the muffled whizz of a bullet, and then the shatter of a lamp. The idol drops to the floor, huddling behind the bed but probably not injured. Yunho pokes his own gun out from under the bed, still undetected, and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the stranger in the lower leg and forces him into a kneeling position. Yunho fires again, this time striking the chest. The other assassin falls flat on his back, close to death if not there already.

Well, no use in concealing himself now. Yunho crawls out from under the bed and gets up, looking back at the idol singer crouching on the floor. He calmly walks over to the door and closes it, if only to buy him a bit more time later.

"W-who are you?" the singer stutters out in Japanese. His eyes are focused on the body laying on the floor, horrified by the blood gushing out. A sheltered person like him has probably never seen real violence, much less a dying man. He gets to his feet as Yunho approaches, backing up until he hits the glass doors that lead to the balcony outside.

This is the first time that Yunho has gotten a good look at the idol. He's tall and lean, but there's a bit of muscle definition under his sleeves and shirt. Without all the makeup, Yunho can see he's got bags under his eyes from exhaustion, a few pimples here and there on his face, and the hint of an afternoon shadow above his lip. He doesn't look all that glamorous like this.

But there's a defiant fire in his eyes mixed in with the fear, and that's what catches Yunho off guard. Lesser men would be on their knees once the bodyguards were out of the way. Yunho's finger tightens imperceptibly against the trigger. He should end it right now.

"Call your manager," Yunho tells him after a minute of silence. He replaces the gun in its holster. "Tell him there's a hit on your head. And if anyone asks, you don't remember what I look like."

Yunho turns away and is about to make his escape when a hand around his wrist stops him. "Thanks," the singer tells him, voice unsteady.

"Don't thank me for killing someone." Yunho pulls his arm away. "It could have been you instead," he replies coldly. The idol shakes and shivers and lets him go quietly.

4 months later, Yunho has no idea how he's ended up here in Korea. Oh wait, he knows. A night of curiosity and boredom plus Youtube lead to him buying the full discography of one Shim Changmin. Or in other words, he became a fan.

It was a terrible time to up and decide to be one, however, since the attempt on his life became widely publicized. It even caused a bit of tension between the two countries he works in, accusations of inadequate staff and discrimination against Koreans being flung around. Changmin, however, put those issues to rest himself by giving a public interview a few weeks later, thanking everyone and ending it with an announcement that he's decided to take a bit of rest from the idol business. The length of his break was not disclosed.

Well, that's that, Yunho had thought to himself after reading the news, but then a month ago, he had heard from an informant that the hit was still open and up for grabs.

"Doesn't make sense," Yunho had wondered out loud. "He didn't do shit."

The informant had laughed. "Of course not, but the guy who called the hit certainly wouldn't mind scaring off a few Korean artists trying to enter the market. Takes away profits, having to split the money with some company overseas, you know? Taking out one of the front-runners would send a clear message. Anyway, most hitmen I know aren't interested in trying to get past customs in Korea, and the only other option is holing themselves up in a cargo ship."

Yunho's eyes narrowed. "'Most' hitmen?"

"Well, I heard about one or two trying their luck..." He had thrown some money on the table, which the informant had snatched up and pocketed equally as fast.

Back in the present, Yunho is on a stake-out of sorts. He's heard that some other assassin has made his way into Korea to take out the person who must be the unluckiest idol on the planet, the one and only Shim Changmin. Yunho himself is laying low around Changmin's home, who has opted not to stay with his family for their safety. He doesn't exactly like his hiding spot, but there's really nowhere else with stalker fans taking up the good places.

And yes, he denies that he's one of those obsessed lurkers.

Hitmen are all killers, but even then, they're not all the same. Some go for just the target, while others have no issue leaving trail of bodies. Yunho pats his concealed gun once more, as though it will disappear at a moment's notice. He feels nervous having all these girls around because things could get ugly fast, and then it would be up to Yunho to protect them.

Yunho checks his watch. It's getting late. He's so hungry that his stomach is audibly rumbling. Perhaps he could count on the girls to call the police if a suspicious character drops by. Yunho isn't sure if there's security detail inside the house, but since he hasn't seen anyone go in or out, he surmises that there isn't. The management probably thinks Changmin is untouchable outside of Japan.

He decides to wait 10 more minutes and then go get food, but after 5 he hears a thud around the back of the house. Yunho creeps along the side of the property, passing a hidden fan on the way. A part of him thinks he should warn her, but he doesn't want her to panic and give herself away. Besides, maybe it was just a stray cat.

Yunho gets to the back of the property and quickly climbs the stone wall in back. Before he hoists himself over, he peers over the top and manages to catch a glimpse of a man with his gun drawn, sneaking quietly towards the back door. Yunho drops down and hangs by one hand while the other fumbles for his own weapon.

One, two, three. He hops the wall, not sure what he's going to find on the other side.

As soon as he lands, a bullet whizzes past his ear before embedding itself in the stone wall behind him. Yunho rolls to the side. He hears another bullet plant itself into the wall or the ground near his feet, but it's the third that nicks him in the left shoulder.

My turn, Yunho thinks as he points his gun. He has to end this fast because a guy who's wasting bullets like this must have another clip or two on him. His breath hitches, and he fires. The bullet is too fast for the eye to follow, but soon enough there's a red spot forming on the man's shirt, right in the center of the chest. He falls.

Yunho presses a hand to his shoulder. There's blood under his touch, but the wound itself is nothing serious. It's sure to cause some discomfort scaling the wall though. He looks back at the stone structure and sighs.

The back door slides open. "Wait." The Japanese is strange-sounding after a month of being immersed in Korean. Changmin is standing there, posture showing hesitation. It's been months since his last public appearance. He must be getting plenty of rest without any official activities, but somehow he looks thinner and even more weary than before. Perhaps the paranoia's been getting to him.

"You saw that?" Yunho returns Changmin's gaze. He flashes a glimpse of his gun, although he has no real intention to fire. He sees Changmin flinch, but the idol doesn't run away. Stupidly trusting.

"Only the end," Changmin admits. His eyes flicker to the body on the ground, but it doesn't so much as twitch.

Yunho puts his gun away. "Your management is too careless."

"Maybe I should be hiring you then." Yunho's eyes narrow, not sure if Changmin is serious about that or not. "At least let me patch you up before you go."

Later, Yunho is shirtless in Changmin's bathroom, rubbing an antibiotic wipe over his wound while Changmin rummages around in the first aid kit for a large-sized bandage.

"Can I ask who you are?"

"No." Changmin looks away, humiliation on his face. He's an idol, probably not used to being snubbed. Still, his expression strikes a guilty chord in Yunho, who sighs. "The less you know, the better," he adds on.

Changmin nods, seeming to accept this answer. He reaches over with a towel and pats down Yunho's wound, gathering some of the blood that's leaking out. He drops the towel into the sink and quickly puts the bandage on. Yunho senses Changmin's hands linger there for just a second too long before pulling away. He looks over at the idol, who turns his gaze away. Strange behavior.

"I'm not a good guy, you know." Yunho's fingers come to rest on the waistband of Changmin's sweatpants.

Changmin breathes. "I know."

Yunho sneaks out the back way just a minute before the cops and ambulance come to check on the body. Changmin bleaches the bloody towel and claims that he heard nothing.

Another month goes by and Shim Changmin doesn't return to stage, not that Yunho really expected him to so soon after another attempt on his life. Changmin refuses all requests for statements and interviews, continuing to hole himself up in his house. And during this time, Yunho lingers in Korea, clutching a phone number that was carefully inserted into his jacket pocket while he was busy tending to his wounds.

At first, Yunho decides he has no intention of calling. He'd just be one of many unknown numbers that the idol must get on a daily basis anyway. But one day, when he's in his bed at a motel, laptop resting on his thighs while he watches a soulful performance given by Changmin, his hand reaches for the phone on the nightstand. He dials the number that's been in the back of his mind for the past month.

It goes to voicemail. He's expected as much, so he leaves a simple, "Hey," and hangs up.

An hour later, a call wakes Yunho from his nap.

"Hey," he says again.

"Was there something that you needed?"

Yunho sits up on the bed. "You miss singing?" he asks, ignoring the previous question.

There's a pause on the line, but then he hears Changmin chuckling to himself. "My fans always say I'm working too hard, but..."

"What?"

"Singing for me is like sex. You give everything of yourself in a limited amount of time and come out sweating, tired, but happy."

Yunho raises an eyebrow. Well then, he thinks. "Would you sing for me?"

Without missing a beat, Changmin replies, "Where and when?"

As Yunho pins Changmin to the motel bed, placing aggressive kisses along the idol's neck and shoulders, it occurs to him that he's about to do something that thousands could only dream of. But looking down at the man, body bare and eyes inviting, he decides that he doesn't feel like sharing.

Changmin on stage is known for his loud, high notes, but as a person, he's much more softspoken. He gasps under Yunho's touch, muffles his moans in the crook of Yunho's neck. Yunho rests his back against the headboard and lets Changmin climb into his lap. Changmin wraps his arms around Yunho's neck and pulls their bodies together, sucking in a breath as his ass presses against Yunho's cock. He guides it in slowly, allowing his body time to adjust.

As they start moving nice and slow, Yunho's hands run down Changmin's back and come to grip him by the hips. He leans forward and breathes into Changmin's ear. "You like bad boys?" he murmurs huskily.

"At least one," Changmin replies. Yunho pushes him onto his back and fucks him to completion.

"Go back to singing," Yunho tells him once they're properly dressed.

Changmin turns away. "I'm scared," he admits. He rubs his arms as though he's cold.

"Would you rather die old with regrets or young but happy?" Changmin nods slowly, accepting the words even though they both know it's something that's easier said than done. He gets up to leave, but right before he opens the door, he turns around and shoves Yunho up against the wall, kissing him hard. They tumble around on the floor, messing up the hair and clothes he'd been trying to make presentable just a few minutes ago. Yunho thinks they're going to go for another round, not that he would mind it either, but Changmin pulls away when they break for air.

"Will I see you again?" Changmin asks.

The edges of Yunho's lips quirk up into a smile. "You might."

A few months later, Yunho lowers his gun. Some ego-inflated exec is on the ground in front of him, bleeding from his head.

Yunho checks his watch. Today is the release of Shim Changmin's new single. He has to go pick it up.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Homin Kink Meme](http://homin-kink.livejournal.com/1788.html?thread=189436#t189436).


End file.
